


Not Her

by octxvixdxmon



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bucky Barnes Has Issues, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, F/M, Fanfiction, Implied Sexual Content, My First Fanfic, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Prostitution, Reader-Insert, Romance, Thor Is Not Stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-21 02:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12447632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/octxvixdxmon/pseuds/octxvixdxmon
Summary: Bucky messed up real bad, just because of a few words. Now he has to get her back, but she hates him; doesn't she?





	Not Her

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: hi guys! This is basically my first fanfic that I'm posting to AO3, but it was originally posted to my tumblr (octxvixdxmon). I'd loved to hear more requests so I can get my creative juices flowing, so it would be hella rad if you could leave a kudos or a comment (why not both hehehe). I hope you guys enjoy! xx

His breaths became steady once more as he rolled off the pale brunette beneath him. His metal arm gleamed in the moonlight that flittered through the open window and a cool breeze settled on his sweaty chest.

“That was so great, Bucky,” the brunette remarked, pushing her naked form closer to Bucky’s side, “do you feel any better?” He didn’t reply, thoughts still clouded about everything that had happened that past week. He couldn’t even remember the brunette’s name, only that it wasn’t  _her._  The brown-haired girl let out a indignant sigh.

“James, are you even listening?” She asked, blue eyes glossed over, as she reached for the crumpled sheet to cover her bruising breasts. Bucky snapped his head up in anger.

“Get out,” he seethed, normally not outraged at the sound of his name, but it didn’t fall from  _her_ lips.

“Are you serious? What the fuck, James?” He rolled his eyes in annoyance, and shifted to lean on his metal arm to look at the quivering woman, gears whirring quietly. Confusion and anger prominent in her eyes. “Move on from her already, she’s clearly already moved on herself.” She tangled her arms around Bucky’s torso, making him jolt in disgust.

“GET THE FUCK OUT!” He roared, tears threatening to spill as he pushed her away. She stumbled away from him, quickly gathering her plum coloured dress, shimmying into it and hurrying towards the door. She snidely looked over her shoulder.

“Remember to pay me, James,” she hissed, and slammed the door behind her. Bucky sat up in bed, picking up the lamp on the bedside table and throwing it at the closed door. He cradled his head in his hands, knotting his metal hand through his thick brown hair. 

He would do anything for it to be  _her_  hands in his hair.

A bright light flooded into Bucky’s room and his head shot up to see the Black Widow standing in his now open doorway, door slamming against the wall. 

“Another one, Buck?” Natasha scoffed, rubbing her tired eyes in exasperation. 

“She’s not her, Tash.”

“You know what I’m going to say, and you know what Steve would say,” she sighed, leaning on the doorway, crossing her arms over her fluffy blue dressing-gown. Bucky sighed and pulled his sheets up to his chest, not wanting to be in this conversation again.

“I know.”

“You hurt her pretty bad, you can’t just fuck with her feelings and leave her like that, especially after she opened up to you.”

“I know, Natasha,” he said, grimacing at the memory of her tear-stained face, “I just didn’t know what to do, she said it so suddenly.”

“I know you’re scared, but she was scared too. She thought that you might be more accepting of the truth after everything you two went through.” She laughed sadly and shook her red curls. “She’s still up, she heard everything between you and Charlotte too.”

_‘So that was her name’ Bucky thought._

“She did?” Bucky asked, shocked and slightly guilty. He didn’t think she’d still be up at this time of night. Natasha turned to leave, sighing loudly.

“Put some clothes on and talk to her, James,” she said, “she needs you.”

“For some reason, I doubt that.”

“What? You seriously think she and Thor are together?” Natasha scoffed and threw her hands in the air.

“I was more thinking Stark, but Thor was my next best guess.”

“You’re an idiot, Barnes.” Bucky looked up, confused and slightly insulted. He thought he had  _her_  figured out. Natasha stepped into the room and in seven strides managed to get to where Bucky sat. “If you honestly thought she’d move on this quick then I seriously doubt your intellect.”

“So, you’re saying she hasn’t-”

“Of course she fucking hasn’t,” Natasha was right in his face now, seething almost, “you thought she had, you thought she didn’t give a shit, but quite honestly she’s coping worse than you. Especially when she hears you and whatever whore you have in here.” The red-head stood up and paced back to the door, turning slightly to look at him, just like Charlotte had done moments ago.

“James Buchanan Barnes, go to her. Now.” And with that, she had left.

* * *

Bucky wasn’t used to being this anxious, in fact he was never this anxious. His bare feet padded through the hallway towards the lounge room, where  _you_  were. Rounding the corner he was met with the sight of the back of your head, and the sound of Thor’s deep rumbling voice.

Thor noticed him first, his icy eyes peering over the top of your head and boring into Bucky’s own eyes. Gracefully, he stood from his bar stool and rested a hand on your shoulder, explaining that it was time for him to go. You nodded slightly, unaware of the super-soldier that Thor had left with you.

“моя любовь,” Bucky whimpered, almost wishing he hadn’t said anything at all. A sharp intake of air was heard from you as you tensed up. “I- I need to talk to you, please.”

Turning your whole body around to face him he breathed out when he saw your face. Bloodshot eyes and a pink nose, as well as wet cheeks. 

“What could you possibly want, James?” You hissed, wiping your cheeks viciously, “finally had enough of your whores?” Bucky stepped towards you, causing you to flinch. He sighed.

“No, doll,” he said. Tousling his hair with his metal arm he looked at you sadly, “I’m sorry.”

“That’s funny, you didn’t sound like you were fifteen minutes ago.”

“I thought you moved on, that you hated me,” he explained, grimacing slightly. You stared at him in disbelief, watching his cerulean signs that he was lying. 

“I could never, I thought you’d know that due to what I said,” you mumbled, looking at the ground in embarrassment. “If anything, I thought you hated me.”

“I’m sorry, Y/N.”

“No, I am sorry. I should’ve known you weren’t ready for that,” you retaliated, looking back up to see him standing right in front of you, his muscular and bare arms tensed and his cool fingertips brushing against your knee. You opened and closed your mouth, almost like a fish, not knowing how else to apologise. Fiddling with his grey tank top, you silently watched him.

“I have a confession to make,” Bucky whispered as he moved his mouth next to your ear, lips close enough that you could feel his breath. You shuddered pleasantly, momentarily forgetting the rejection you faced a week ago.

“Я люблю тебя, девочка,” he mumbled, as he bit your lobe, pulling back to see the confusion in your eyes. 

“You dick, you know I don’t know Russian.” You rolled your eyes, snickering at the sight of his Elmo pajama pants. Bucky whined, moving his hands to grip your waist gently, as though he was afraid that you’d slip away.

“I love you, baby girl,” he repeated, this time in English. You sobbed and wrapped your arms around his neck at the realisation, peppering his jaw and neck with light kisses, earning a small grunt from the soldier.

“Oh, Buck, that’s all I’ve ever wanted to hear you say,” you cried, tears of joy trickling down your cheeks. Bucky nuzzled his head into your hair as you shook.

“I’m sorry I ran from you when you confessed that you loved me, Y/N. I never wanted to hurt you, and I never want to hurt you ever again. You are my everything, my light, my baby girl. Doll, I love you more than anything.” His confession made you smile warmly as you looked into his eyes. 

“I love you too, James,” you declared, knowing that he wouldn’t run this time. You cupped his jaw and angled his face towards yours. Tentatively, you pressed your slightly wet lips to his, only to be pulled into a searing kiss.

Bucky knew, that he had  _her_. That he had  _you._


End file.
